Merilian Guard
The Merilian Guard orginate from the Merilian sector their regiments are massive they are very good in Urban, Jungle and other small places and close quarter combat. The 2-300 regiments are made from the Merrilian Prime and Merrilian II, 301-500 are mixed 501-700 are mixed 701-1000 are made from the Forge world regiments. The 1st regiment of the Merilian Guard are elite veteran's of all regiments known they have been seen in nearly every theatre of war that the Merrilian take part in. The 1st has the smallest number of men at 20,000. Each regiment has between 2 million to 20 million men this is because of the population on their planets although many officials of the imperium call this a problem but the imperial guard call this a opportunity or as one Lord General said. "EVEN more meat for the meat grinder" Notable Battles and Wars Second War of Xerxes The Brothers of Solitude voxed for help for a second time on their homeplanet three regiments of the Merilian were sent. The war caused the utter annihilation of one regiment and another at a quarter strength. They fought chaos World Bearers after the world bearers attack Tau took advantage of the weakened Imperial Forces. The Merilian Guard forces lost what was left of one regiment and half of the surviving regiment were killed. Siege of Morfax A small city during the battle of Vernax was left under siege by five regiments of the Merilian the Tau under siege eventually surrendered after eight months of constant bombardment and armoured attacks. One regiment was destroyed but the other four took little to no casualties. Notable Regiment's 1st Regiment 360th Merrilian regiment AKA the 'Mists' they are a light infantry scout regiment.known for hit and run. Status: Alive 20th Merrilian regiment they are long since dead they were all killed by orks but they held a spaceport long enough for the last of the imperial forces and civilians left to evacuate. Status: Destroyed 759th Armoured Merilian known to be utterly fearless all their vehicles have bull dozers and their commanders allways fire their cupola weapon. The drivers of the armour crash into the enemies. Status: Alive 499th Mechanized heavy infantry once used to be light infantry they fough dark eldar pirates at a rural area their convoy was attacked a lot of the surviving compqnies were made heavy infantry and are now renowed to be be eareers on Eldar. Status: Alive 612th Merilian Infantry they were literally cut to pieaces by chaos war machines and demons while holding a governers palace. Recruitment Unlike most imperial world's there is no conscription, the citizens that wish to join the guard (strangely a group of them entering the recruitment centre). The Merilian Guard usually takes very very heavy casualties with regiments being disbanded and reformed after a few weeks. The population.of the Merrilian (Does not include Vakerso) worlds which generally are between 8-12 billion people often these people are in massive familes so brothers and friends join the Guard at the same time and when the Merrilian come back from a tour of duty a family losea alot of its heirs. Equipment The Merilian specialise in CQB, urban and jungle this means they need a suitable weapon that can to that. Weapons and armour The Merilian uses the 'Merilian pattern las gun' this type of weapon has larger magizines, fire high powered shots for long periods of time and the recharge is 5-10 minutes. The good ole' 8inch bayonet. Merilian pattern las pistol same attributes as the Las gun Audãx (brave) armour the Audãx armour is a better version of carpace used by Cadians. This armour is angled to give best protection from rounds, las bolts and swords and other melee weapons. Audãx is a complete look alike of Cadians. The munitorum stamped grenades. And the mobile one shot missile laucher. Its a one shot missile lauchers that they throw to the ground once they've fired. The launcher is light weight and has proven itself against the random ork vehicles and Tau battlesuits. Vechicles The Bellum (War) main battle tank. Built on the chasis of Leman Russes buts that's when the similarities end. The Bellum has two twin linked standard 75mm cannons, twin linked vanquisher cannons or twin linked las cannons. Bellus also supports twin linked heavy bolters on sponsons, a hull mounted flamer, auto cannon, heavy bolter and las cannons. The turret is situated where the engine would be on the leman russ the gunner, loader and commander are where the turret is the driver and sponsons are just in front of the engine. This tank is the second most common vehicle in Merilian guards arsenal. The Tonitrus (thunder) artillery emplacements. Built on chasis of chimera it fires a shell a metre in diameter packed with all sorts of concoction. Category:Imperial Guard Regiments Category:Imperial Guard